


after (in)sanity

by SaturdayShakedown



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Fluff, bratty alexa is also located in this chilis tonight, soft domme nikki cross at it again in this chilis tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayShakedown/pseuds/SaturdayShakedown
Summary: It's always Nikki that sends Alexa Bliss to the edge of insanity, but she's always the one who brings her back.





	after (in)sanity

**Author's Note:**

> oops my hand slipped i'm sorry god and also jesus (i'm not)

Nikki Cross kept a massage table with a plastic, opaque Home Depot lockbox underneath it in her workout room. There were some lysol wipes, a salt lamp, and a pillar candle on a smaller, classy-looking table next to the larger, padded one. Nobody was allowed to go near that part Nikki’s stuff. She wouldn’t answer questions anyone would ask about it when she’d invite guests over to work out. 

Funny how Alexa Bliss knows exactly what and for who that table is for, though, and she's the only one that currently knows.

Alexa couldn’t feel her legs. She hadn’t been working out, even though she had been in Nikki’s workout room with her for the past few hours. The restraints had been digging into her wrists and from her own pulling and twisting, the spreader bar making her ankles and calves ache. Her pussy and clit were raw from Nikki’s hand-fashioned Hitachi holder, black leather straps lining her hips to attach it to her thighs. Nikki had decided it was time to pull the plug on the vibrator and that playtime was over. 

The candle was still burning. Droplets of royal blue wax stained Alexa’s back and inner thighs. She closed her eyes and started to revel in Nikki’s maniacal laughter and animalistic screams from moments before as she sat and watched her squirm helplessly in the dark, occasionally dripping hot wax onto her skin when she made a move that was not approved of. She had gotten to know Nikki well these past few months. She knew what was coming next. 

“Lexa?” A dim light flicks on. 

“Mm?”

“You okay?”

“Yes.” 

Nikki starts working on Alexa right after the question, undoing each restraint like she was handling a China doll. She was cradling her marked wrists and ankles after they’d been freed one at a time, slowly and with purpose.

“Nikki likes to play with you, Alexa. You always do so well for me. You’re so pretty….”

Alexa knew this. She knew all of this. Compliments like this are not new. They don’t phase her. But from Nikki…it feels even nicer? And fresh. And freeing? 

“I like to listen to you laugh while I cum over and over.”   
Alexa knew she was oversharing and it was embarrassing, but was so dizzy from the orgasms that she couldn’t stop her train of thought from leaving her mouth. 

“It’s…really damn humiliating, but in a good way? I don’t see that side of you a lot anymore. It’s kind of hot.”

Nikki blushes and giggles at Alexa’s bluntness. 

“Let’s go.” Nikki always lifts and carries Alexa to whatever they’re doing next after sessions like this. This time she gently drops her on the bed, covering her with a navy sheet printed with constellations.

“I’ll draw you a bath.”

“You better not get my extensions wet.” 

“I never have before.”

Nikki leaves for a few moments. Alexa hears the bath kick on and the coffee maker as well. She has a huge caffeine tolerance at this rate. She always wants coffee. The sheet is cool and soft against her skin and smells like Nikki, which is a bonus.

Alexa sips from the mug while Nikki sits behind her on the bed, beginning to braid her hair up and out of her face. 

“You had fun?” Nikki mewled sweetly into Alexa’s ear, softly biting and leaving a trail of tiny nips down her neck while simultaneously styling the blonde’s hair. 

“Pft. Duh.” 

“Good.”

“I’ll walk to the bathroom myself, I got it.”

“Nae, you don’t.”

Nikki quite literally sweeps Alexa off her feet while she’s mid-trying-to-stand, making Alexa burst out laughing without even thinking twice. Is this….what is this? 

Alexa slips into the bathwater, letting her muscles fully relax from all the pleasure and pain they’d just been put through. 

Nikki kneels next to the tub and purrs sweet everythings into Alexa’s ear while she washes off the wax off Alexa’s back and legs with a washcloth and massages her shoulders.

“You’re mine….mine…..Nikki knows…..I’m yours for now….we know…..we both know……it’s us against the world…..” The words lulled Alexa almost to sleep. She probably would have drowned in the tub from falling asleep if Nikki wasn’t there to keep her head above water, and her extensions from getting wet. God, that voice, it’s gorgeous, Alexa re-notices it almost every time Nikki speaks. 

“I laid jammies out for you while I was making coffee. I think you had your eyes closed or something.”

“I probably did. You tired me out!” 

“Still beautiful when you’re tired. Even when it’s my fault.”

Nikki never lets Alexa dress herself after playtime. She dries her off, carries her back to her bed, and dresses Alexa like she’s her personal Barbie. Every touch is always more tender than the last. Alexa’s hair extensions stayed dry. Like they always did.

She loved every. God damn. Second. Of this. Alexa got to control Nikki in the ring, but somehow what they've been doing outside of work lately could be considered even better than what Alexa was used to. 

Feeling covers being pulled over her and a warm, soft body coming in to spoon her from behind, Alexa’s chest tingles.

“Rest now Goddess, we’ll play later if you want to.”

Alexa didn’t know a lot of things right now. But she definitely knew one thing at the moment: she _always_ wanted to play with Nikki. 

For now, it was them against the world.


End file.
